Not Anymore: 2, A New Beginning
by AstrocookieDawnberry
Summary: This is the sequel to Tigerheart: Not anymore. Now Tigerheart has escaped Shadowclan, where is there to go? Who is there to be? There's one answer. He has to warn the other Clans. This is based on my first one shot, Now I am doing a series of it :D
1. New Clan

**Hey! I'm back again! After the reviews of ****Typholius****, and berrytuft55, (you too, Shoutfinder!), I have decided to do a sequel, no, who are we kidding? A series of it. The series wil be called, dun dun dun... Not anymore! OK. Wish me luck! :D**

**Oh, and, sorry if there is spelling or grammar mistakes. Some how my spell check turned off and will not turn back on. I try!**

Tigerheart dashed through the marsh. He had to get off Shadowclan territory.

His plan was to go to Thunderclan. To go to Dovewing. He knew they would understand. Plus, he had to warn the Clans.

Eventually, he reached the border. If this was any other occasion, he would sit and wait for a patrol. But he could not, _not_ stay here.

He did not slow his pace as he entered Thunderclan territory. He was heading towards fresh scents, hoping to come across the camp, but froze as he heard a voice.

"Freeze!"

The words hung in the air as three cats stepped out of the ferns.

He could recognise them from gatherings. Ivypool, Foxleap, and Cloudtail.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Ivypool. He realized the first voice had been Foxleap.

"I.. I ran away from Shadowclan... Theyr'e.. They're... Evil!" he panted.

"Well, aren't we surprised" muttered Cloudtail.

"No, They're going to take over the Clans!" He struggled to catch his voice

"They're... 'goin.. to.. k.. kill" He whispered, then fainted (of exaustion from earlier, and the running).

**What! I never said it was going to be **_** that**_** serious!**

Tigerheart woke up later in the Thunderclan camp.

Jayfeather and Dovewing were standing over him, Jayfeather curious but Dovewing worried.

He faintly recalled, only Ivypool knew about his and Dovewing's secret relationship.

**In this fanfiction, they forgave each other.**

"He's awake!" Exclaimed Dovewing

"Big deal... Big deal.." Muttered Jayfeather, switching moods.

"Where.. Where am I?" he said

"Thunderclan camp" meowed Jayfeather shortly.

**It's hard doing Jayfeather.. He's too... Grumpy**

Dovewing then spoke "Ivypool said that you fainted"

"F..Fainted?" Tigerheart whispered, his eyelids drooping.

"It seems you ran away.. huh?" meowed Jayfeather, faintly amused.

Tigerheart opened his mouth to reply, but slid into sleep...

**Yeah!**

Again, he woke up. This time with Bramblestar standing over him.

**So, this is based after the last hope.**

"Would you like to be escorted back to Shadowclan?" he asked

Shadowclan.

Tigerheart fainted again.

**ha! OK. I wont do that again.**

Distantly, he heard cats whispering. Jayfeather and Bramblestar.

"Don't mention Shadowclan in front of him!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Well obviously, he has bad memories of them!" Scorned Bramblestar.

He remembered.

Less than a moon ago, he would've been to scared to confront Shadowclan's

Big, bulky leader.

But not anymore.

**Keywords!**

Tigerheart sat up in his nest, now wide awake.

"I can not go back too my Clan, I wish to join Thunde-"

"Thunderclan?!" Inturrupted Jayfeather.

Tigerheart nodded nervously.

"I would have to ask the Clan, but my decision would be yes" Meowed Bramblestar warmly.

Tigerheart stifled a purr. This was the right Clan.

'Though may I ask, why could you not go back to Shadowclan?" Asked Bramblestar

Jayfeather glared.

Bramblestar glared back.

"Er.. Didn't the patrol tell you" Tigerheart meowed, trying to slip out of the question.

"Yes, though not enough imformation to understand"

Tigerheart sighed, then told them everything.

Bramblestar nodded, "I will talk to the Clan"

Later that Sunhigh, Bramblestar returned to the den.

Earlier, Tigerheart had heard the protesting yowls, but then silence. He wasn't very sure.

Bramblestar dipped his head.

"Welcome to Thunderclan"


	2. Welcoming in

**I'm back! Miss me? Here's chappie two! Oh, sorry for the wait. I am about 1-2 weeks time in updating. I NEVER want my readers to wait for a month or so.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Tigerheart padded out of the warrior's den. It had been an odd night, sleeping on the Thunderclan camp with half of the warriors staring at him, not all friendly.

"Good Morning" Dovewing came over with a squirrel hanging in her mouth. "Want to share?"

A thought jolted through Tigerheart. **(And me actually) **If he was now Thunderclan, he could be Dovewing's mate.

He knew that the idiot Bumblestripe had betrayed Dovewing for Rosepetal, by the way Bumblestripe was always with Rosepetal at gathering and Dovewing avoided him.

"Sure" he purred back. At least he would have some 'friends' in this Clan.

They shared the squirrel until Squirrelflight came out of her den for the morning announcements.

"Can Brackenfur and Ivypool lead hunting patrols, please" she called.

Tigerheart purred when Ivypool's eyes streched wide with surprise, not expecting to be chosen to _lead _a patrol.

"Then Thornclaw, take Foxleap, Whitewing, and Cloudtail too The Shadowclanborder, scent and check. Be careful Bumblestripe, take Rosepetal, Dovewing, and Er.. Tigerheart, I guess." Squirrelflight continued.

Dovewing narrowed her eyes at Bumblestripe, Rosepetal looked discouraged., Bumblestripe was being snooty.

"Come on! Let's Go!" he called.

Tigerheart heard Squirrelflight making more orders as the patrol set out, soon out of ear-shot.

The patrol swiftly padded through the forest, Tigerheart struggling, for he was not used to the thick under-growth, just empty pine-trees.

It was oddly quiet, and Tigerheart could feel the hostility beetween the warriors.

He was finnally catching up when a bramble hooked his hind paw, causing him to flip over.

Dovewing couldn't stifle a purr, coming to untangle him.

"Don't worry, your'e doing a great job so far" she whispered affectionately.

The 4 cats carried on, Bumblestripe slowing the pace grudgingly to match his limp.

Eventually the reached the Windclan border, Bumblestripe taking orders.

"OK. Dovewing, mark the scentline, Me and Rosepetal will chack for prey or scent on our territory. Tigerheart... Keep watch" He mewed.

Dovewing bristled, though Tigerheart nodded. "That makes sense, I still smell like Shadowclan."

He sat under an large oak tree, gazing out at the moor.

He didn't see any shapes until Bumblestripe and Rosepetal came back, reporting nothing.

He could make out 4 cats racing towards them.

"Windclan" he alerted.

When the cats reached them, Bumblestripe cooly mewed "Greetings, Whitetail. We are not invading, just re-marking"

Whitetail nodded. "We too, sorry if we surprised you"

"Well, we're done here, so we may as well go." mewed Rosepetal, who was one of the oldest warriors.

"Tigerheart?" mewed one of the Windclan warriors. "What are you doing here?"

"Er.. I joined Thunderclan" he stuttered, stiffening.

"Let's go" ordered Dovewing, glaring at Bumblestripe when he let out a faint hiss.

They went back to camp quicker, almost running.

When they reached camp, Bramblestar was waiting. "Hoow was it?"

"We bumped into a patrol, though they were marking too" Bumblestripe mewed.

"They recognised Tigerheart, though was only a bit suspicious" mewed Rosepetal, surprisingly, giving him a friendly glance.

"OK. Good job" mewed Bramblestar, turning back to his den.

It was sunhigh, and Dovewing and Tigerheart shared a shrew, not so hungry.

They had plenty of Day-light left, too.

"You wanna go hunting?" asked Dovewing "I could teach you how" 

"I know how" Tigerheart let out a playful growl.

'Not in Thunderclan" Dovewing half reminded, half teased.

"OK"

They set out again, this time heading to the abondened twoleg nest, as Dovewing called it.

"This is a great place to hunt, so I'll show you" 

Dovewing crouched into a stalking position, edged towards a leaf, and when she was pretty close, she wriggled her haunches, and delicately leaped on it, giving it a nip.

"Nice catch" he purred.

"Mousebrain! That's ow you catch one!" she hissed playfully.

"OK, Ok" he mewed "Let me try"

He crouched down, edged towards another leaf, and wriggled his haunches, landing on it square, 'killing' it.

"Now for real" Dovewing said.

Tigerheart opened his jaws to scent the air. He could smell Blackbird, to hard for now, Catnip from Jayfeather's garden, and... Mouse!

"Mouse" he mewed.

"Then catch it" Dovewing swept her tail across the ground.

He tracked it, near the entrance, then carefully stalked it, keeping his pawsteps light, and at last, wriggling his haunches, then leaping.

The mouse squealed, running away, though Tigerheart was too quick. He landed right on top of it, nipping it's spine.

"Great!" Dovewing purred.

The two of them continued, Dovewing catching a squirrel, shrew, and two mice. Tigerheart with his first mouse, surprisingly, the blackbird, and a squirrel.

They returned to camp, feeding the hungry kits and elders.

Dovewing shared tounges with him at sunset, promising to teach him battle moves tommorow.

Tigerheart was happy. He had gone on patrol, and hunted for his new Clan, all cats going to their nests warm, full, and happy.

He had found a home.

**OMG! I LOVE doing Dovewing. She's so sweet...**


End file.
